


What if this storm ends

by Kaellig



Category: Die Another Day (2002), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она в полной мере оправдала для него своё прозвище, но когда его останавливали такие мелочи?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if this storm ends

  
_Now it's found us_  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run  
Just overwhelm me 

_What if this storm ends?_  
And leaves us nothing  
Except a memory  
A distant echo 

© Snow Patrol — “What if this storm ends?”

Ему нравится с ней работать.  
Джинкс сочетает в себе бешеный темперамент и отточенный профессионализм, что не может не импонировать Бонду. Она, как и он сам, легко может послать к чёрту полученные сверху приказы, доверившись своим инстинктам, и точно так же умеет получать наслаждение от работы.  
Бонд может доверить ей прикрывать его спину, может пустить за руль во время гонки с преследованием, может оставить её одну в опасном месте — и знать, что не совершает при этом ошибку. Они оба доверяют опыту и интуиции друг друга, и просто удивительно, насколько эффективнее могут работать два агента, когда они уверены друг в друге на сто процентов. Они идеальная команда, это подтверждают три блестяще проведённые операции, результаты которых полностью устраивают их начальство с обеих сторон. Никого не волнует, что это двое при этом ещё и спят друг с другом. В МИ-6 знают, что Бонд не уступит ей чисто из принципа; в ЦРУ уверены, что Джинкс всегда сможет добиться своего. Правы по-своему все. Но именно в этом и Бонд, и Джинкс находят особое очарование — они никогда не знают, кто одержит верх в этот раз, но знают, что каждый будет бороться всерьёз и в полную силу. Они оба не любят, когда им поддаются, и это делает игру по-настоящему интересной.  
Кроме того, ему нравится она сама.  
Ему нравится, как она сжимает губы, целясь из пистолета. Как хищно скалится, когда дерётся на ножах. Нравится её тонкий сарказм и самоирония. Нравится, как экспрессивно она матерится, когда у них что-то не выходит, и как бурно радуется каждому успеху, словно эта операция у неё не одна из многих, а самая первая. Ему нравится, что она всегда старается контролировать ситуацию — даже в постели, изгибаясь в его руках, когда Бонд покрывает поцелуями её грудь. Она никогда не сдерживает стонов и не стесняется оставлять на нём свои следы, и Бонду нравится, как саднят наутро оставленные ею царапины.  
Но больше всего ему нравится в ней то, что она в него не влюблена. Не обижается, когда он после успешного завершения очередного задания возвращается обратно в Англию, не переживает из-за того, что он никогда ей не звонит, не ревнует к другим женщинам и сама не клянётся в вечной верности. Они просто вместе работают — так, как умеют и привыкли. Так, как не получается работать с другими.

Всё заканчивается через два года, когда Бонд открывает глаза в госпитале, куда его привезли из Багдада. У Бонда изувечено лицо, переломаны рёбра, практически раздроблена левая нога, он ослеп на один глаз, и врачи с трудом сумели разложить по местам его внутренние органы. Таннер уверяет, что всё поправимо, что МИ-6 оплатит все расходы на лечение и что совсем скоро Бонд снова вернётся в строй. Но они оба знают: этого не будет. Он уже слишком немолод — ему и так дико повезло в прошлый раз, после Северной Кореи. Бонда бы выкинули тогда, как ненужный мусор, если бы им не потребовался неожиданно агент 007. Это дало ему дополнительное время, но любое время рано или поздно заканчивается.  
Из госпиталя он выходит спустя четыре месяца. В Ираке продолжаются военные действия, скоро должны быть проведены парламентские выборы. Таннер рассказывает об этом с таким жаром, что становится понятно: он лично принимал участие в этих событиях. И Бонд терпеливо слушает, задаёт наводящие вопросы, стараясь не вникать в ответы и ни в коем случае не показывать, насколько неприятна и тяжела для него эта тема. Он по-прежнему не может наступать на левую ногу, всё его тело покрыто едва зажившими шрамами, и он только-только снова начал узнавать себя в зеркалах. Бонд слушает Таннера и ничего не говорит о том, что предпочёл бы забыть об Ираке навсегда.  
Окончательно его выписывают только спустя ещё год с небольшим. Таннер заглядывает всё реже, но Бонд всё равно ему благодарен. Он разрабатывает ногу и даже может кое-как бегать, но хромота осталась, и это уже навсегда. Бонд ходит теперь с тростью и позволяет Таннеру над этим подшучивать — так проще привыкнуть и смириться. Невидящий глаз он закрывает чёрной «пиратской» повязкой, и в сочетании с элегантным пальто и пижонской тростью это смотрится довольно экстравагантно, но от некоторых старых привычек Бонд отказываться не собирается.  
К тому моменту когда его наконец вызывают к М, он уже почти перестаёт этого ждать, и потому испытывает странное ощущение, вновь, через столько времени, переступая порог её кабинета.  
— Добрый день, Бонд, — произносит М. «Бонд» — не «007», как раньше, и уже одно это обращение заставляет его чуть выше поднять подбородок и крепче стиснуть зубы. Он не нуждается в лишних напоминаниях, но от этого никуда не деться.  
— Добрый день, М, — спокойно отвечает Бонд и садится, не дожидаясь предложения. Если его уже привыкли воспринимать, как инвалида, то он будет вести себя соответствующе.  
— Я получила отчёт от вашего лечащего врача. Он сообщает, что ваше лечение полностью окончено, и в медицинских услугах вы больше не нуждаетесь.  
— Это так.  
— Хорошо, — М кивает и протягивает ему стакан виски. Бонд делает из вежливости один глоток, но затем отставляет стакан в сторону — алкоголь плохо сочетается с теми лекарствами, которые он продолжает принимать. — Вы должны понимать, что, к сожалению, больше не пригодны к оперативной службе, — замечает М, и Бонду хочется что-нибудь съязвить в ответ, но он лишь молча смотрит на неё, ожидая продолжения. — Ваша лицензия на убийство отозвана, личный номер передан другому агенту.  
— Это здорово, — дежурно улыбается Бонд. — Рад, что вы нашли мне замену.  
По лицу М пробегает тень неудовольствия — замена явно далека от идеала и не удовлетворяет всем требованиям придирчивой М, но с набором кадров дела сейчас, видимо, обстоят не лучшим образом.  
— Тем не менее, — продолжает М, — МИ-6 высоко ценит ваш работу и ваш опыт, в особенности — опыт сотрудничества с зарубежными коллегами. — Бонд обращается в слух, не зная ещё, к чему она ведёт, но уже не сомневаясь, что получит сейчас какое-то предложение.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы вы стали нашим координатором по работе с ЦРУ, — веско произносит М, и Бонд понимает, что такого он не ждал точно.

Он прилетает в Вашингтон солнечным апрельским утром. В аэропорту имени Даллеса его должен встретить кто-то из ЦРУ, и Бонд, прилежно выглядывая в толпе встречающих табличку со своим именем, едва не пропускает самого агента. Джасинта Джонсон. Джинкс. Что ж, для него она оправдала своё имя в полной мере.  
Когда он подходит, она крепко обнимает его, затем, так и не произнеся ни слова, разворачивается, и они вместе идут к машине. Бонду остаётся только радоваться, что вместо повязки он надел сегодня чёрные очки. Из вещей у него — одна большая сумка и кейс с ноутбуком.  
Они садятся в машину — ярко-оранжевый спортивный BMW, Бонд даже невольно улыбается, вспоминая своих старых боевых «подруг» этой марки, — и только тогда Джинкс произносит:  
— Я рада тебя видеть.  
— Ты хотела сказать — живым? — уточняет Бонд.  
Джинкс усмехается. Он не может этого видеть, так как сидит к ней левой, невидящей стороной, но отлично всё слышит.  
— Я смотрю, тебя вполне успешно собрали обратно? — предпринимает Джинкс новую попытку завести разговор.  
Бонд задумчиво касается подбородка, проводит по нему кончиками пальцев, нащупывая тонкий, почти незаметный шрам.  
— Мне достали отличного пластического хирурга. Последняя услуга МИ-6 в благодарность за преданную службу, — спокойно поясняет он.  
— Последняя? — удивляется Джинкс. — Почему? Ты же по-прежнему числишься агентом МИ-6.  
Бонд пожимает плечами. Он не хочет об этом говорить и именно поэтому отвечает:  
— Я больше не являюсь агентом с двойным нулём в номере. У меня вообще больше нет личного номера. Я просто координатор. Пользы меньше, следовательно, и бюджет на меня существенно урезан. — Он делает небольшую паузу, но всё же добавляет: — Они починили только лицо. Все остальные шрамы остались нетронутыми.  
Он поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Джинкс закусывает губу, глядя на дорогу прямо перед собой. Бонд вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в подголовник. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы ЦРУ прислало любого другого агента, у него же там куча знакомых. Он знает, что не имеет права злиться на неё, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Всю оставшуюся дорогу они больше не разговаривают.

Бонд встретил её в Багдаде на третий день после своего приезда. Джинкс провела там уже несколько месяцев, и с оттенком снисходительного превосходства демонстрировала отличное знание города. Бонд усмехался и с удовольствием язвил, когда она, уверенно свернув в очередной проулок, попадала, например, в тупик. К её чести, это случилось всего пару раз.  
Их задания были никак не связаны между собой. Бонд приехал, чтобы помочь в устранении одного из иракских командиров, в то время как задачей Джинкс было наблюдение за организацией, занимавшейся незаконными поставками оружия. Она не рассказала никаких подробностей, конечно, но и общего описания ситуации хватило, чтобы Бонд понял, о ком именно идёт речь. Джинкс собиралась на встречу с осведомителем, и Джеймс предложил её прикрыть. Его собственная работа к тому времени была уже окончена, до возвращения в Лондон оставался один свободный день. Но Джинкс гордо отказалась — осведомитель был проверенный, встреча должна была пройти в обычном месте, и предложение британца было воспринято ею как навязчивая попытка проявить заботу. Бонд понял, что что-то пошло не так, когда она не пришла к нему на ужин. Почти целая ночь ушла на то, чтобы найти, где её прятали. Штурм был почти спонтанным — у него элементарно не было времени ни на то, чтобы составить подробный план, ни на то, чтобы вызвать подмогу. Ему повезло: он смог проникнуть внутрь незамеченным и быстро освободить Джинкс; она была избита, но могла стоять на ногах и передвигаться. Их подвела случайность — один из охранников решил выйти покурить. Началась перестрелка, Бонду пришлось прикрывать их обоих, и он просто не успел покинуть здание до того, как сработал установленный им же самим детонатор, и всё взлетело на воздух.  
Позднее, уже лёжа на больничной койке в военном госпитале Лондона, Бонд будет много думать о том, пошёл бы он туда, если бы на месте Джинкс был кто-то другой? Не подвела ли его в очередной раз слабость к женщине? Но он слишком хорошо себя знал, чтобы понимать — это всё не то.  
Была ли вина Джинкс в произошедшем? Бонд не знал. Но и смириться так просто с тем, что его карьера секретного агента окончена, он не мог, ему нужен был кто-то, кого он бы смог в этом винить. И Джинкс, с её дурацкой гордостью и нежеланием принять его помощь, была для этого самым очевидным объектом.

Бонд проводит в Вашингтоне почти целый год, лишь раз в пару месяцев приезжая в Лондон, чтобы отчитаться перед М. За это время под его руководством проходит несколько совместных британо-американских операций, две из них — в Ираке, и Бонд начинает понимать, что его должность не настолько бесполезна, как он думал. Пожалуй, именно это помогает ему постепенно смириться с переводом на кабинетную работу. Бонд привыкает к частичной слепоте; к тому, что не может долго ходить без трости; к тому, что из-за больной ноги утренние пробежки давно превратились в утренние прогулки, а в тренажёрном зале он выдерживает не больше часа. Он привыкает отдавать приказы и строить планы чужих операций, привыкает распоряжаться чужими жизнями.  
Он довольно часто видит Джинкс в коридорах штаб-квартиры ЦРУ в Лэнгли, изредка пересекается с ней и в Пентагоне, два раза она участвовала в координируемых им операциях. Скрыть что-либо от толпы ЦРУ-шников просто невозможно, и вскоре все уже знают и о том, что они с Джинкс раньше работали вместе, и о более интимной части их отношений, а также об Ираке. Бонд делает вид, что ему всё равно. Со временем это становится проще, так как он с головой уходит в работу, и даже Ирак уже ассоциируется у него не с собственными шрамами, а с группой британских журналистов, взятых в плен повстанцами. И однажды, когда Джинкс, вернувшись в Вашингтон с очередной операции, предлагает отметить это вместе, Бонд соглашается.  
Они вваливаются в её квартиру, и он жадно целует её — так, словно у него не было ни одной женщины за последние два года, что, конечно же, неправда, но ни одна из этих женщин не была ею. Его трость со стуком падает на пол. Джинкс рывком вытягивает его рубашку из-под ремня брюк и расстёгивает пуговицы. По его телу проходит волна жара, когда он чувствует прикосновения её пальцев. Бонд закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, вжимаясь затылком в стену, в то время как Джинкс расстёгивает на нём ремень и стягивает брюки. Она замирает на миг, очевидно, увидев шрамы, покрывающие его грудь, и другие, оплетающие его ногу подобно паутине; но затем он чувствует, как её губы касаются его живота чуть ниже пупка и медленно спускаются дальше, покрывая поцелуями каждый сантиметр его кожи, пока он не теряет способность следить за её движениями. Тогда он запускает пальцы в её короткие волосы и полностью передаёт ей контроль.  
Всё, что Джеймс помнит об этой ночи наутро, — это жар тела Джинкс, сливающиеся в один стоны, её болезненные вздохи, когда он сжимал её слишком сильно, и собственное прерывистое дыхание, когда воздуха переставало хватать на них двоих. Больше всего ему хочется, чтобы это стало единственным, что останется в его памяти об этой женщине, но выдрать воспоминания о том, с чем так и не смог смириться, невозможно. Бонд поднимается с постели, несколько мгновений смотрит на ещё спящую Джинкс, затем собирает свои вещи, одевается и уходит. Она не может удержаться от подколки и позднее тем же днём заглядывает к нему в кабинет со словами: «Ты вчера забыл у меня свои часы». Он должен бы злиться на неё за то, что все в этот момент оборачиваются на них, но почему-то на его губах сама собой появляется шальная улыбка. Бонд плавно подаётся вперёд через стол и протягивает левую руку, позволяя девушке застегнуть браслет часов на его запястье.  
Он никогда не говорит с ней об Ираке. Она никогда не прикасается к его шрамам, словно они жгут ей пальцы. Они просто спят вместе — в те немногочисленные ночи, которые она проводит в Вашингтоне, а не на очередном задании где-нибудь в Южной Америке. И Бонда это абсолютно устраивает — до тех пор, пока однажды Джинкс не попадает в засаду и не возвращается в Штаты на вертолёте, полном медиков, и без сознания. В этот момент Бонд понимает, что всё это стало для него слишком личным.

  
_They say it's what you make_  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go 

© Imagine Dragons — “Demons”

Когда Джинкс выписывают из госпиталя, Бонд уже в Лондоне. У него новая должность — М оценила его успехи в Вашингтоне, и в МИ-6 ходят слухи, что он может заменить на посту Таннера. Сам Таннер только смеётся, делая очередной глоток пива прямо из бутылки, и говорит Джеймсу, что был бы рад поменяться с ним местами. Джеймс ему даже верит, но искренне надеется, что этого не случится.  
Однажды Таннер задумчиво спрашивает Бонда, зачем тот вернулся в Лондон. Бонд пожимает плечами:  
— Меня отозвали, и я вернулся.  
— Брось, — во взгляде Таннера появляется оттенок вежливой снисходительности, — меня-то можешь не обманывать, я прекрасно знаю, что ты сам попросил М об этом. Что случилось?  
Бонд долго смотрит на стакан с виски, который держит в руках. Он уже не принимает обезболивающие на постоянной основе, только изредка, когда ноют сросшиеся кости, и потому может теперь позволить себе алкоголь. Он не может решить, стоит ли говорить Таннеру правду, а даже если и стоит, то что именно будет правдой?  
Билл неожиданно понимающе хмыкает, а потом начинает ржать. Бонд удивлённо приподнимает бровь и терпеливо ждёт объяснений.  
— Всё дело в женщине, да, Джеймс? — спрашивает Таннер и снова смеётся. — Всегда поражался твоей способности везде их находить. И, главное, ты же всегда так искренне восхищаешься каждой! В первый раз я даже, признаться, испугался, что ты собрался жениться. Потом мне объяснили, что для тебя это нормальная часть работы, и иначе ты просто не умеешь.  
— В смысле — не умею? — ровно уточняет Бонд, однако в его голосе проскальзывает холодок. Разговор почему-то резко перестаёт ему нравиться.  
Таннер смотрит на него с каким-то затаённым сочувствием и качает головой.  
— Прости. Это не моё дело, — говорит он негромко и допивает своё пиво. — Спасибо за компанию. Мне пора домой — жена заждалась уже, наверное.  
Он поднимается и, чуть покачнувшись, ухватывается за спинку кресла Бонда. Тот лишь медленно кивает, и Таннер уходит, захлопнув за собой дверь. Бонд не встаёт, чтобы его проводить. Его сердца на мгновение касается смутное чувство сожаления: в отличие от него, у Таннера есть, к кому возвращаться домой по вечерам. Сам Бонд никогда не имел права привязываться, потому что его женщины редко жили долго; теперь же, когда он больше не носит номер с двумя нулями, ему уже просто поздно этому учиться. Не любить даже — его сердце навсегда отдано Англии, — а хотя бы привязываться.  
Однако это всего лишь мгновение. Затем он допивает виски, ставит пустой стакан на стол, берёт трость и куртку и едет через полгорода в некогда любимый частный клуб. Эту ночь он проводит не один, а на следующий день заставляет Манипэнни недовольно поджимать губы, явившись на утреннюю планёрку к М с сильным опозданием. Манипэнни поправляет узел его галстука, несильно похлопывает Джеймса по гладко выбритой щеке, снова поджимает губы и возвращается за свой стол. Бонд улыбается уголками губ, чуть заметно кивает в знак благодарности и входит в кабинет М.

Дело Хессама Бека шумит на всю Европу. Иранец по происхождению, немец по рождению, подданный британской короны и международный террорист, занимающийся контрабандой оружия — в том числе и в Ирак. Ни одно из выдвинутых против него обвинений не поддерживается иными доказательствами, кроме косвенных, которые смешны уже сами по себе, даже без вмешательства адвокатов Бека.  
Мировые разведки осторожно поглядывают на МИ-6, но сделать свой ход не решаются, набираясь наглости и втайне надеясь, что Беком займётся кто-то другой. Этим другим оказывается ЦРУ, у которого наглости всегда хватало на всех, да и отношения с МИ-6 сложились почти партнёрские.  
Джинкс прилетает в Лондон ранним утром, когда туман ещё не успел подняться над городом и стелется по улицам, цепляясь за углы домов. Она выходит из здания аэропорта и зябко ёжится — кожаная куртка плохо спасает от холодного сырого ветра. Бонд стоит у входа, опираясь на трость, и курит, стряхивая сигаретный пепел в урну. После Ирака врачи запретили ему курить, и он, не в силах отказаться от привычки, вынужден был перейти с сигар на более лёгкий вариант. Джинкс останавливается и несколько секунд просто смотрит на него. Бонд невольно вспоминает, как много лет назад стоял под зонтиком пляжного кафе на Кубе и курил сигару, разглядывая в бинокль не столько частную пластическую клинику, сколько смуглую девушку в оранжевом бикини, выходящую из воды. Джинкс никогда не спрашивала его, почему он стал курить сигареты, видимо, догадываясь о причине, хотя вопрос явно крутился у неё на языке.  
Он докуривает, выбрасывает белый фильтр с тремя золотыми кольцами на ободке и, зажав трость подмышкой, надевает перчатки. Невидящий глаз закрыт чёрной повязкой, и он снова напоминает сам себе пирата.  
— С приездом, — говорит он как ни в чём не бывало и спокойно выдерживает её взгляд. Джинкс чуть заметно дёргает уголком губ, пряча невесёлую усмешку.  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно отвечает она. — Где твоя машина?  
Бонд ухмыляется и кивает на парковку для инвалидов.  
— В моём положении есть масса плюсов, — замечает он как бы между делом, и Джинкс до боли стискивает зубы.  
Он привозит её на временную штаб-квартиру ЦРУ и за всё время обсуждения плана операции вставляет от силы две фразы, включая ответ на вопрос генерала Сандерса о более удобном маршруте передвижения. Сразу по окончании совещания Бонд уезжает в МИ-6. Здесь он больше не нужен — по уговору с ЦРУ в его обязанности входит исключительно наблюдение за операцией с возможностью вмешаться в случае необходимости, и Бонд искренне надеется, что такой необходимости не возникнет.  
Звонок в дверь раздаётся уже поздним вечером. Бонд не ждёт гостей, поэтому на всякий случай достаёт пистолет, хотя и понимает, что враги вряд ли стали бы идти в открытую. Врагов на пороге и в самом деле не оказывается — вместо этого Бонд видит перед собой Джинкс, и её крайне решительный взгляд не обещает ничего хорошего.  
Бонд не двигается с места, опираясь плечом о стену и держась второй рукой за верхний край двери.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявляет Джинкс. Бонд окидывает её взглядом и, вздохнув, впускает в квартиру. Он знает, что это ошибка, знает, что не должен этого делать, но просто не может ей отказать.  
— Тебе завтра ещё работать, — устало произносит он, когда Джинкс, не глядя, проходит мимо него. Бонд поднимает взгляд к потолку, затем снова вздыхает и утыкается лбом в поднятую руку. Чуть повернув голову, он смотрит, как Джинкс обходит прихожую, заглядывает в кабинет, затем в спальню и, уже с меньшим интересом, в гостевую комнату. Бонд почти никогда ею не пользуется — последний раз там спал Таннер, когда поругался с женой, и то среди ночи она приехала и увезла его домой.  
— Что тебе надо? — предпринимает Бонд новую попытку. Он отлипает, наконец, от двери, захлопывает её, прячет пистолет и, хромая, идёт за Джинкс, скрывшейся в его кабинете.  
Когда Бонд заходит, она стоит возле его стола и разглядывает небольшой металлический предмет, взятый с полки. Подойдя ближе, Джеймс понимает, что это обломок от какой-то балки, который вытащили из него врачи в иракском госпитале, — ему говорили потом, что, попади этот обломок чуть-чуть выше, и Бонд бы не выжил.  
Джинкс оборачивается, не выпуская кусок металла из рук.  
— Всё дело в этом, да? — спрашивает она, и хотя ничто в её голосе не выдаёт этого, Бонд знает, что она в ярости — он читает это по её глазам. — Ты ведёшь себя так из-за этого? Не хочешь простить мне Ирак, но при этом знаешь, что не можешь меня не трахать, — именно поэтому ты сбежал из Вашингтона и теперь ведёшь себя так, словно мы не знакомы и не спасали друг другу жизни? Ты, вообще, в курсе, что там, в Багдаде, тебя вытащила именно я?  
— Ты считаешь, что если мы спали вместе, то это даёт тебе право требовать от меня каких-то оправданий? — очень спокойно спрашивает Бонд. Это спокойствие даётся ему большой ценой. Глядя сейчас на Джинкс, он может думать только о том, как сексуально она смотрится, когда злится. Более красивой она казалась ему, пожалуй, только разгорячённая боем, с горящим взглядом и тяжело вздымающейся грудью.  
— А ты считаешь, что я позволю кому-нибудь так себя со мной вести? — по её упрямым глазам Бонд понимает, что она не сдвинется с места, пока он не ответит на её вопрос.  
Но вместо ответа он делает два шага вперёд, хватает её обеими руками за запястья, заводя их ей за спину, и целует её, жадно, жарко, до боли впиваясь в её губы. Он толкает её назад, к столу, пока она не упирается в него ягодицами и ладонями. Обломок металла выпадает из разжавшихся пальцев, и Джинкс рывком высвобождает руки, но лишь затем, чтобы обхватить Бонда за шею. Он дёргает молнию её джинсов и стягивает их вниз; она помогает ему движением бёдер, от которого Бонд окончательно теряет над собой контроль. Он подсаживает её на стол и одним движением смахивает с него половину вещей, пока Джинкс лихорадочно снимает с него футболку и домашние штаны.  
Он берёт её прямо на столе, среди смятых бумаг и опрокинутых стаканчиков для карандашей и ручек; он беспорядочно скользит губами по её телу, болезненно прихватывает кожу зубами, оставляя красные следы, в полумраке комнаты похожие на шрамы. Словно прочитав его мысли, Джинкс проводит ладонью по его груди, впервые за всё это время осознанно прикасаясь к следам, оставшимся на нём после Ирака. Затем её рука спускается ниже, следуя рельефу его мышц, касается выступающей тазовой кости, для чего ей приходится просунуть ладонь между их переплетённых тел, и, наконец, доходит до самого верхнего из шрамов, которыми покрыта его левая нога. Бонд закрывает глаза и рвано выдыхает; он всё ещё находится в ней, и ощущение от её прикосновений сводит его с ума. Джинкс замирает, затем проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке и, когда Бонд снова открывает глаза, целует его.  
Чуть позднее они всё же перемещаются в спальню — Джинкс смеётся, что здесь она не рискует вытащить потом из спины обломок карандаша, — и засыпают вместе в его постели. Он крепко обнимает её и думает сквозь сон, что ни в коем случае не должен разжимать руки.  
Когда Бонд просыпается от звонка телефона, за окном всё ещё ночь, но Джинкс в постели уже нет. Он снимает трубку и узнаёт, что у ЦРУ возникли проблемы при попытке устранения Бека. Бонд даже не спрашивает, какого чёрта они не стали ждать назначенного времени.  
У него уходит минут двадцать, чтобы убедить генерала Сандерса подключить его к операции, и ему хватает всего пары реплик координатора Джинкс, чтобы понять, что с такими подсказками она оттуда не выберется точно — уж он-то в таких вещах разбирается прекрасно. Он пытается давать советы, но ЦРУ-шник сначала раздражённо отмахивается, затем посылает непрошеного помощника прямым текстом, и Бонд, не задумываясь ни на секунду, ломает ему нос. Сандерс дёргается и чуть ли не тянется за пистолетом, но Бонду уже плевать на то, что происходит вокруг. Он выхватывает у координатора микрофон и резким тоном приказывает:  
— Забудь о Беке и просто сваливай оттуда.  
Некоторое время в динамиках стоит тишина. Затем Джинкс спокойно отвечает:  
— Чёрта с два.  
— Джинкс... — начинает он тоном, не обещающим ничего хорошо, но замолкает, пытаясь подобрать более убедительный аргумент, чем «не спорь, женщина».  
— Джеймс, я знаю, что делаю, — прерывает его Джинкс. — Просто говори, как, раз уж ты здесь. У тебя это всегда отлично получалось.  
Он смотрит на уже и без того хорошо изученную схему особняка Бека так, словно видит её впервые, заново отмечая для себя слабые места и возможные точки проникновения, затем мысленно стирает всё это из головы и прямо на ходу придумывает новый план. Покачав головой, он чуть заметно усмехается, понимая, что снова, как всегда, не может ей отказать.  
— Делай то, что я тебе скажу, и упаси тебя Господь сделать что-то ещё, — произносит он, наконец, с усталым вздохом, и слышит в ответ её тихий смешок.  
Он неожиданно думает, что вся эта ситуация чертовски напоминает ему другую. «Иди за мной и делай всё, как я скажу», — твердил он тогда, в Ираке, вытаскивая её с базы террористов, и она послушно шла и делала в точности то, что он говорил, впервые на его памяти не язвя и не подсказывая. Сейчас всё точно так же, и он снова добровольно лезет её спасать — его никто не заставлял тогда, не заставляет и сейчас. Более того, будь на её месте любой другой из его друзей или просто коллег, он поступил бы так же. Наверное, думает Бонд, ему стоило сказать ей вчера, что уже давно ни в чём её не винит, потому что знает — всё это было предрешено, предопределено его природой. Потому что он просто не умеет иначе, и не вина Джинкс, что в тот раз он пытался спасти именно её.  
Джинкс, успешно выполнив задание, покидает особняк Бека, и Бонд, по-дружески хлопнув по плечу её координатора, кладёт микрофон на стол.  
— С вами было приятно работать.  
Ей ещё нужно уйти от погони и, убедившись, что за ней нет слежки, вернуться обратно в штаб-квартиру ЦРУ, но Бонд знает, что в этом ей не нужна его помощь. Он выходит в коридор и закуривает; его пальцы при этом чуть подрагивают.  
Бонд остаётся ждать её возвращения, но всё равно пропускает, отвлёкшись на телефонный звонок от Таннера с последними новостями по одной операции МИ-6, проходящей сейчас в Черногории. Когда он входит в кабинет Сандерса, Джинкс уже заканчивает свой отчёт, и Бонд дожидается окончания, прислонясь к стене возле двери и опираясь на свою трость.  
Она подходит к нему сама и останавливается совсем рядом — настолько, что он может чувствовать запах пороха, мокрой кожи и едва уловимый аромат шампуня.  
— Спасибо, — просто говорит она. И добавляет почти сразу: — Прости, что ничего не сказала. Мы... не хотели, чтобы у нас кто-то стоял над душой.  
— И всё равно пришла ко мне вчера, — негромко замечает он.  
Джинкс молча улыбается, и Бонд думает о том, что, не будь здесь её коллег, обязательно бы её поцеловал. Он отталкивается от стены, оказываясь почти вплотную к Джинкс, и сообщает светским тоном:  
— Моя работа здесь окончена. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что тебе не потребуются инструкции, чтобы найти дорогу назад, теперь же мне пора — давать инструкции другим агентам.  
Улыбка Джинкс становится лукавой, и она дразнящим жестом проводит ладонью по его галстуку, якобы расправляя его.  
— Знаешь, я ведь именно поэтому и уехал из Вашингтона, — неожиданно говорит Бонд, так тихо, что эти слова слышит только она.  
— Чтобы я к тебе не приставала? — насмешливо уточняет Джинкс. Бонд усмехается и качает головой.  
— Чтобы не быть рядом, когда ты опять влипнешь.  
— Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь о том, что ничего не вышло, — хмыкает Джинкс, глядя в его единственный видящий глаз, и он понимает, что не хочет отводить взгляд. И когда он уже почти готов послать к чёрту всех её коллег, она сама приподнимается на цыпочки и целует его, обхватив обеими руками за шею. На губах Бонда появляется победная улыбка.

  
_Suddenly my eyes are opened_  
Everything comes into focus   
We are all illuminated,   
Lights are shining on our faces   
blinding 

© Hurts — “Illuminated”

Год спустя его всё-таки назначают начальником штаба МИ-6, и Таннер, благополучно вышедший в отставку, хлопает Бонда по плечу.  
— Не переживай, Джеймс. Одним достаются заслуженная пенсия и тихая семейная жизнь, другим — женщины со скверным характером и должность, сопряженная с постоянной головной болью. Даже не знаю, кому приходится лучше, — добавляет он, задумчиво хмурясь, за что получает от Бонда локтём в бок.  
Тем же вечером Бонду приходит короткое СМС с неизвестного номера: «Мне нравится твоя новая должность. Надо будет как-нибудь отметить. XO, Jnx». 


End file.
